It is increasingly common that consumers pay for many of their products and services using credit cards, charge cards, debit cards, bankcards, stored value cards and like card payment instruments rather than using cash or checks. Consumers do this because they find it more convenient than sending or using cash or checks. Also, consumers are not constrained by cash at hand. For instance, credit cards present unique advantages insofar as they provide a revolving line of credit that can be accessed when personal funds are low. Consumers are inclined to use credit cards versus other means for purchases because itemized reports of transactions (citing amounts and merchant names) are generated each month. This is useful for monitoring spending habits, detecting fraud or errors, disputing charges, proving, purchase when returning items without a conventional receipt, and providing expense records for end-of-year tax purposes.
In fact, in today's so-called “plastic economy” it is increasingly common that consumers use the credit card as a first, rather than last, resort. Many consumers use credit cards for most non-trivial transactions, taking advantage of the typical 20-25 day interest-free grace period and paying their balances off each month, sometimes thousands of dollars. At the other end of the spectrum, many consumers who have expenses that exceed their monthly income on a regular basis use the available revolving credit-line to manage their spending flow. In sum, there is a large body of credit or other cardholders in modern society who engage in a significant volume of transactions on a regular, continuous basis.
The modern plastic economy greatly benefits merchants and service providers because the convenience and instant credit access lead to increased sales. They also benefit the issuer of the credit cards and other card payment instruments such as an issuing bank because for each transaction an “interchange” fee (typically 1-4%) administered by the credit card associations such as Visa® and MasterCard® is distributed to the issuer. The interchange fee is typically deducted from the overall transaction amount. Moreover, the issuer of the credit card benefits from the elevated interest payments made by consumers carrying a balance. Therefore, in the card issuer/merchant/customer model of a card payment instrument system such as a credit card system, the card issuers and merchants receive substantial benefits.
Thus, consumers tend to use their conventional credit cards for certain types of purchases, such as retail transactions in shopping malls, groceries at foodstores, dinner at restaurants, airline tickets and so forth. The credit card's attributes make it well-suited for use in such transactions and the average consumer is likely to reach for his/her credit card rather than for cash in such circumstances due to convenience. However, despite the wide use of credit cards in the modern economy, there is still a need to increase their use especially in non-traditional credit card transactions and financial services.
Some card issuers have sought to employ rebates in order to increase use of credit cards. Credit card rebate systems, such as the Discover® card or the like, provide a rebate tied to general card usage. The entire benefit is enjoyed by consumers who receive a check or credit on their account. However, such credit card rebate systems provide no particular long-term benefits to the cardholder or the card issuer—especially benefits that relate to the card issuer's business. There is limited loyalty-building to encourage cardholders to maintain their existing accounts or open new ones. Moreover, because the rebate is sent directly to the consumer, who can spend it as he/she pleases, there is no mechanism to encourage the consumer to consider other financial products offered by the card issuer or associated financial companies. Nor is there a way to channel funds back to the card issuer to expand business and cross-sell. This is a lost opportunity and significant disadvantage.
Others have suggested credit card systems that transfer a predetermined amount of money to an investment account periodically and bill the cardholder through the credit card account. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,404 to Fernandez-Holmann describes such a credit card system in combination with a rebate that is also transferred to the investment account. Such credit card systems, however, are not favored by cardholders because they require forced investments on a periodic basis. In addition, many brokerages and securities firms do not offer card acceptance for investment purchases.